The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many commercial mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and automobiles) have areas of passenger seating. For example, in the case of a commercial aircraft, a fuselage of the commercial aircraft may include a passenger cabin. The passenger cabin includes a plurality of passenger seating surfaces, which generally comprise seats with seat backs. The seat backs may be reclined to enable the passenger to relax during the flight of the aircraft. Near each seating surface is typically a tray table, a reading light, and a footrest.
Currently, in order for the passenger to recline his/her seat, the passenger generally must manually actuate a recline mechanism. In addition, in order to access the tray table, the passenger generally must unlock the tray table from the seat back, and then pull and adjust the tray table to a desired height. Further, the passenger typically must reach upward to manually turn the reading light on and off, which may be difficult for some passengers.